My Little Pony: The Nation of Morte, Part One
by Justaboredpersonlol
Summary: Marekya Ark, the queen of Morte, has been searching for a new land since the Patensian Empire slaughtered 80% of her population, and stumbled upon Equestria. With the help of her strange abilities, she attempts to take over Equestria during the Grand Galloping Gala. Will Brandon stop her? What's he going to ask Fluttershy? Will this be a two-book special? Yes, it will!
1. At the Gala

"Fluttershy, we're going to be late! The train to Canterlot leaves in 3 minutes! What on earth could you possibly be doing?" Brandon called to Fluttershy, who was upstairs. She came down in a beautiful green dress like the one Rarity made for her a couple of years ago, but more flowery, and her hair was different in a way that could only be described as a half braid, and she was actually wearing make up."How do I look...?" she asked timidly. Even after all he's said to her, she's still self-concious about her looks. "You look amazing, but the Gala isn't until tomorrow. We're all staying the night in Canterlot, remember?" Her face gave an indication that she messed up, "Oh no! Now every pony will look at me...judging me, I'm staying here tonight!-" "Whoa, whoa. Easy, Shy. Just take the dress off and we can get the make up off you on the train. You can put it in with my change of clothes," he suggested while opening his bag, "It looked really good on you." She smiled, then started taking her dress off, being careful not to wrinkle it. Brandon stuffed it in the bag, and the two bolted out the door.

The train ride was filled with chatter. Many ponies at that time were heading to the Grand Galloping Gala and Princess Celestia formally invited Brandon, Lizzie, and his friends, since it was his first one. They spent the ride just telling the two humans about their first trip to the Gala. Pinkie just finished telling him about Fluttershy's breakdown. Brandon would never have thought of this, "Wow... is Pinkie exaggerating or is she right? The squirrel in her mouth? Bursting through yelling 'You're going to love me!' and all of that?" Fluttershy hid her face in his sleeve. That gave him a clear answer. Applejack joined in, "Pinkie, ya forgot the part where she started tryin' to trap the critters!" If Fluttershy tried to hide in his sleeve any harder, she'd meld with it. He gently brought her face back up and started helping her unbraid her hair. "You look really pretty with your hair like that," He told her as he started putting it back to her regular mane-style. "Thanks..." she blushed and looked down, then looked back up to him, eyes glowing, "You know...at the Gala there are dances..." Brandon nodded. He knew what she was going to ask, but he wanted to hear it from her mouth. Fluttershy continued on, "Uh...and at those dances...there are a few of slow songs...where couples dance. Together. With eachother. At the same time." "You are a very awkward mare, Fluttershy," he told her in a teasing tone. She playfully hit him on the chest, "Don't tease me!" Somehow that tiny little joke made her more comfortable, "I'm trying to ask if you...wanted to be one of the dancers...with me...during the song? If you don't want to dance, it's okay, I was just wondering-" "Shy, calm down. Of course I'll dance with you, that's what couples do, right? I'm not much for dancing, but I'll do anything to hold you by the waist and look at you in that dress." She didn't say anything, but her expression talked for her. Is it possible for a pony with such a tiny mouth to smile so big? Twilight interrupted their little discussion, "Alright, everypony. It's getting late, I'm going to turn in. If we go to bed now, then we'll wake up just in time to arrive in Canterlot." The only one to object was Lizzie. "But, I'm not tired!" Brandon's older brother instincts kicked in, "Lizzie, go to bed. And put down the phone, I have told you hundreds, if not thousands of times: Cell phones do not work in Equestria, you're just wasting your battery. They haven't invented sattelite technology yet. They don't even have a sufficient TV. Go to bed." "Fine..." she said angrily, storming off to her cabin. Fluttershy looked to Brandon and yawned, almost as if on cue, "I'm tired, though. I guess I'll go to bed." "Yeah, me too." Brandon agreed. They got out of their seats and headed toward the cabin door, every pony else following them.

Fluttershy and Brandon lied down next to eachother in the cabin bed, falling asleep. The last thing she said before drifting off was, "I hope this doesn't end up like the last time. I want a peaceful one with you."

"You have nothing to worry about. Everything will go smoothly."


	2. The Best Night Ever Forever

The morning came peeking through the curtains very lightly and gently, slowly waking up Brandon and Fluttershy. They both opened their eyes slowly, almost simultaneously. Since Fluttershy was more awake, she decided that she would be the one to say it first. "Good morn-" but before she could finish her sentence Lizzie screamed, "Good morning! Finally! You've been asleep FOREVER. Big brother, wake up!" the little girl started violently shaking him. "I'm awake! Stop shaking me! I'm getting nauseous!" Lizzie immediately stopped, "Oh, good! We're almost here, so get some real clothes on and get ready!" She stormed out of the room, already dressed and the empty plate in the room told the couple that she had already ate.

The two stepped out of their cabin and arrived to see all of their friends, along with the other passengers, looking out the window as the city of Canterlot came into view. It was an amazing image, the high mountains, the beautiful architecture, all complete by the castle, in a position where the Princess could see the whole country for signs of trouble, carefully protecting her citizens. The conductor's voice came on the intercom, his voice sounded middle-aged and friendly, "Good morning, passengers. We will be arriving at the Canterlot train station shortly. I imagine the lot of you are here for the Grand Galloping Gala taking place tonight. Boy, I sure remember the last time I attended. Maybe something important happens to one of you that will make this night amazing. Thanks for riding with me, friends. And have some fun." On that note every pony got their luggage and awaited the train to come to a complete stop before exiting.

The Gala time were almost as hectic and chaotic as the holidays. Ponies rushing to get to their homes and buying last minute outfits. "Come on," Twilight said, "the hotel's this way. We can change there once it gets time to go." The rest followed her. Fluttershy and Brandon were having their own conversation, while the others were excited about how great the night would be. "What do you think the conductor meant by 'maybe something important will happen'?" "I don't know, Shy. I've heard the Galloping Gala is one of the few times where ponies from all across the country meet. Something's bound to come from that. Pinkie told me that Cranky Doodle met his wife here. But, then she said something about Derpy in a snow globe and I stopped her there. I think the girl's sick." Fluttershy looked at Pinkie, then back to Brandon, confusingly, "She looks healthy to me." "No, sweetie, I mean, like...in the head?" "What do you mean by-" "We're here!" Twilight exclaimed, resulting in Fluttershy being intterupted for the second time today.

"Let's check in, get dressed and make THIS the Best...Night...Ever!"  
Pinkie added in, "Of all time."


	3. Flower Garden

Ten minutes into the party and Brandon was already bored. He wasn't much for social gatherings, and that's all this was: A big social gathering. Fluttershy and Brandon were both socially awkward, so they just made their way through the Canterlot Garden, which surprisingly wasn't closed off due to the incident two years ago. Instead of trying to capture animals, the couple sat under a tree under the night sky and admired the animals from afar. Brandon kept looking at Fluttershy's hair, all held together into one braid. Her usual flowery design making it look better.  
"Are you having fun, Brandon?" She asked him, her head laying on his arm. "Well, I'm not a big fan of socials. That and everypony keeps asking me weird questions. Octavia tried to be sophisticated, but her roommate, Vinyl, somehow managed to make it vulgar. For instance: Octavia asked what my favorite thing to eat was. Vinyl jumped in and said...well, I'd rather not tell you what she said." Fluttershy didn't really want to delve too deep in to that topic. "Uh, how do I look? I changed the dress a little, and instead of two braids, I put all of my hair into just one. D-does it look good?" "Still so self concious after all this time? To my knowledge I compliment you just about every day." She smiled meekly, "I'm just...not used to hearing those kind of things about me. I love hearing you say these things." "Well, you look fine...but I think something's missing. Be right back." He got off and started walking toward the flower garden.  
About three minutes later he came back with something cupped in his hands. "Here," he said, "for you." He showed her a lilly he took off a plant and put it behind her ear, "There, now it looks complete. You look gorgeous. You really do." She smiled, tears forming out of her eyes, "You make me so happy..." she hugged him and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Hey, Fluttershy...there's something I've been wanting to ask you." "Yes?" "On the off chance that-" "Ah! There you are," A familiar voice spoke. Princess Celestia. "Every pony's been asking for you, Brandon. But I can see that you're busy. Want me to come back another time?"  
The two stood up and he said,"No, no. It's ok. Why am I being asked for?" They started following the Princess to the ballroom, "Well, you are the only human they've seen. They want to know about you, that and being the new guardian of Equestria usually results in a little publicity. As much as I'd like to, I can't watch over Equestria all the time, Luna either. Which is why we have you. Although, I'd suggest a method of quick transportation." "Well, not too long ago Fluttershy found this giant bird which we found was capable of flying both of us. I've been training Penna to fly better since." "Penna? That's an interesting name." "Yeah, it's Latin for "plume", like a feather. It was the native language of Patensia. Pretty language." Fluttershy broke in to the conversation, "I've been helping him train her. We're almost there." The Princess chuckled, "Well, it pleases me with how close you two are. It's been, what, five, six months? Yet you both still act like you were first dating. That spark you get when you first start. If I didn't know better, I'd swear you'd have been childhood friends." They smiled at the compliment.

"Well, it seems we're here. Listen, if any pony asks a question that make you uncomfortable, just ignore it, ok? Reporters get personal." She instructed. Princess Celestia acts like such a mom.

Brandon walked around, surrounded by his friends, taking in all sorts of questions from reporters and curious ponies.

One thing seemed to take over Fluttershy's mind.

_What was he going to ask me?_


	4. The Dance

Hours later, Brandon sat at the bar, worn out by the swarming questions. Unfortunately, the strongest thing they serve is a vanilla milkshake, so he had to go with that. "Wow, I'd hate having to do this every year," he told himself, taking a sip from his milkshake. "Oh, believe me, it's much harder than you'd think," said a familiar voice. Brandon turned around to see who it was. "Um...Princess Cadence?" She had about ten empty glasses surrounding her, and she had the 11th floating by her head by a magical force. "Hello, Brandon. I...admit this is not my best moment. The gala always puts a string on my nerves," Cadence stopped to take a sip from her milkshake. Brandon slowly pushed his own shake away from himself, scared of what they put in it to make her be like this. "Where's Shining Armor?" "My husband is off guarding the gates. His rounds should end before the last slow song. He promised me a dance," she looked at her glass. Empty. "I want another!" Brandon looked toward the bartender, who looked TERRIFIED.  
"Uh...ma'am, I think you've had enough-" Brandon stepped in before Cadence killed the poor man. It was obvious she wasn't in her right mind. "I'll pay for this one. And each one until she can't handle anymore." He placed two bits on the table, and whispered to the bartender, "I've seen this before. Trust me, the mare won't last two more drinks." He finished his drink and heard Fluttershy behind him, her face glowing and smiling. "Brandon! They just played the first slow song! You promised me a dance." She said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the dance floor.

They danced together, slow dancing like a human couple. Brandon's arms were on Fluttershy's hips, and her front legs wrapped around his shoulders, to the best of her ability. Sure, there was some awkward stepping, and Fluttershy's front legs would sometimes slip off of his shoulders. She stepped on his toes a couple of time. Hooves hurt!

This was both their first dance, and they hardly knew how. Sure, Brandon got asked to the dance at the school he stayed at until he joined Project Paladin, but he never really participated in it. Fluttershy was way too timid to ask any of the colts out, even if she did, she would never be able to dance in front of them. They didn't know what most couples do when you dance, so they just talked. "You dance pretty well, Shy, even if my toes will never recover." She chuckled. To any other pony, she would have immediately apologized, but she knew Brandon was joking. "My parents want to meet you." "Your parents? Wow, I thought they died. You hardly talk about them." Her face sunk a little, "My parents divorced while I was young, and my dad married this horrible mare a few months later. She acted sweet to me at first, but when I grew on her, she started being...well, terrible." Wow. Brandon didn't really expect to hear that. He imagined something about an abusive something in there. She continued on, "My stepmom would always talk me down, tell me that nopony would want me, tear up any drawing I made." He could tell the memory of that was awful.  
"But, years later, dad found out about it and divorced her. I never saw her again. A few months after that, dad had to pick me up from Flight Camp, but on the weekends, mom would do that. They ran in to each other while picking me up and fell in love again. They remarried." She smiled near the end of her story.

"Well, it just shows you that love never dies. It jut stretches as far as it can go until it regains its shape," he kissed her, hoping that would make her feel better. He decided to top it off with a joke. "Your stepmom was right, you know. No pony does want you." Fluttershy's ears perked up, _what does he mean by that?!_

"But some human does." They both laughed a little at the same time. Fluttershy bit her lip, then asked, "Um...what was it you were going to ask me?" _Now's as good as ever, _he thought. "Uh, I wanted to ask you that-"

A blood-curdling scream came from the outer hall, drawing the full attention to the door where the screams came behind.

"Damn it," Brandon said to himself, "Whenever the moment is right something happens..."


	5. Old friends

"I want every pony to stay right here and stay calm," Brandon instructed, "I'll go investigate." He pulled his handgun out of his concealed holster and slowly opened the door.

Brandon crept down the hall, searching for the source of the scream. After sweeping through a few of the rooms, he opened the door to the last one. He instantly saw four guards lying on the floor, judging from then pool of blood surrounding each of them, he guessed their throats have been slit. Not good. _Shit, _he muttered to himself, _of all nights, something like this has to happen._ He put his hand over each of their eyes and closed them, as a sign of respect.

"Hey, Brandon." Came a voice from behind. He turned around and saw Margaret standing in the doorway, "This is what I saw when I ran in and this is what I saw." She surprised Brandon, according to her last message she became an agent of the United World Government. "What are you doing here? I thought that..." "I need your help. The Queen of Morte, Marekya Ark, has gone missing and I have reason to believe she came here. You know how dangerous she is, Brandon. She became a monster." "She only got involved in bio-organic weaponry because our country wouldn't stop slaughtering her people. I don't blame her for trying to find a magic bullet to defend her country. Why would she come here?" Margaret starting walking around the room, searching for clues to prove her statement. "Well, there are only about eight hundred of the Morrenians left. When the war started, there were three billion, fourteen years later, it drops down to that low number. Their country was way more primitive than ours, which played in our favor. They were just discovering how to make cars while we were building mechs. I think Marekya somehow found the portal here in the wreckage back at Paladin HQ. With her...let's call them "upgrades", and the remaining Morrenians undergoing hardcore training with possible bio-organic weapons at their disposal, I'd say they play a pretty good chance with the Equine. I'm thinkin' that Marekya may be planning an attack here," she bent down onto the lower part of the wall and wiped a smudge off the wall with her finger, "And it looks like I'm right. This is the sludge that come off of her bio-upgrades. We've got to hurry."

A loud crash came from the main ballroom, accompanied by frightened screams.


	6. The Forgotten Nation

Margaret and Brandon rushed through the door, but kept hidden behind the pillars, to see strange looking creatures bursting through the window. They didn't look like humans or ponies. They were humanoid, and about as tall as Brandon. But their legs looked more like horse haunches. They had three toes and fingers, and their heads were egg shaped, their necks thin. The things had guns pointed in every general direction as a hooded figure walked in the middle. The hood came off and revealed a woman with a pale face, pointed ears, and braided dark-green hair. Her light yellow eyes scanning the room. This was no one other than the ex-queen of Morte, Marekya Ark.

"Citizens of Equestria," she spoke in a deep, regal voice that screamed importance, "Your country now belongs to the Land of The Chosen, Morte. Your princess has one hour to leave or we will execute each and every one of you excruciatingly. There will be no mercy." As she was giving her speech, the team of two talked to each other, Brandon questioning the situation, "Margaret, how did they know the gala was tonight?" "They've probably been spying. Keep in mind, their people are trained in a style similar to the ninjas." Brandon scoffed, "The ninja? If their style worked, they'd still be alive! Trust me, these guys have nothing on us." The moment he finished his sentence he felt something hit him from behind, knocking him unconcious.

Brandon opened his eyes and saw a sword behind pointed toward his throat, inside the throne room. The holder was, of course, Marekya. "Stand up," she said boldly, "and tell me, why do you fight for this world when you could easily claim it for yourself? The Princesses aren't invincable, you can still kill them." Brandon stood up, "Where are my friends?" "Answer my question, first," she told him wrathfully. He complied, "Because they didn't do anything wrong to me. They took care of me. I know what Patensia did to you was wrong, but-" "Wrong?! Wrong is not giving your dog a treat when it protects you! It was evil! Immoral! Satanic! I know you're offspring of the emperor, Brandon! You'll pay with your own life. Subordinate," she called as she turned behind, "execute this fool."

The subordinate she called walked forward, holding an assault rifle, with shining silver reflecting off of it.

Paladin Washington.


	7. Every time

Fluttershy found herself and everypony else being thrown in the Canterlot dungeon. The Princesses were being moved somewhere else. Twilight looked sorrowfully at the ground, "Another Gala ruined." Rainbow Dash looked around, seeing if everpony was there, when she noticed two of their members were missing, "Where's Brandon and Lizzie?" Applejack looked at her, "I saw Brandon bein' taken up by one of those weird lookin' guys. As for Lizzie...well, I don't quite know that. I hope she's safe."

Fluttershy sat down, she didn't care how her dress could get dirty on the dungeon floor. The poor girl started crying, that's all she seemed to do. Panic and cry. _He could be dead. If this really is the queen, and she knows that Brandon's royalty...No! No. I can't think like that. Think, Fluttershy. What would he do? How would he solve this? Brandon always has a plan! I should, too! _Fluttershy looked around, trying to find a way out. Since these cell doors were the stereotypical barred doors, she looked to see if anypony were slim enough to fit through the door and grab the key that was convienently placed on the rack. After thinking for a moment, she remembered that Rarity had a diet plan so she could fit into a dress she accidentally made a size too small. It was a long shot, but better than nothing. "Rarity!" Fluttershy called out, to which Rarity responded, "Yes, darling?" "Do you think that you can-" her plan was interupted by the sound of cell doors creaking open. Twilight held the door opened and yelled, "Allright, everpony, my friends and I will handle this. Until then, it's probably safe that you all stay here." Somehow Fluttershy forgot that Twilight could teleport, and it seems everypony else forgot, too.

The six walked out of their cell and walked down the corridor. "What was it you were going to ask me, Fluttershy?" Rarity questioned, wondering if she had an idea. "Oh, nothing," she replied, somewhat embarrassed. She was kind of sad that she didn't get to use her plan. "Do you want to talk about it?" "No thanks, Rarity." Rarity had to make sure that nothing was bothering her, "Are you sure?" Fluttershy sighed, "Yes. Can we please hurry and find Brandon and Lizzie?" Twilight walked inbetween them, "Ok, if you were some crazy, psycho woman hell-bent on taking over Equestria, where would you take a banished prince?" Rainbow Dash chuckled, she had an opportunity and took it, "The bedroom!" she said before she started laughing while flying, making her dress go just about everywhere. Nopony else really appreciated her vulgar joke except for Pinkie, who probably didn't even know what it meant.  
Applejack just ignored the comment, "Well, my first priority would be the throne room. If I was a bettin' mare, that's where he'd be." Twilight thought for a moment, "it does make sense, seeing as he's not in the dungeon. But there's probably hundreds of guards between here and there. How will we get to him?"

"I can help with that," said the voice of Margaret, "United World Government Agent Margaret Iver at your service."


	8. Betrayal (Again)

Brandon kept focusing on trying to survive, but he was already too tired and Washington was faster and more fierce. Something was definetley up. Brandon never fought back, he spent the time pleading Wash to snap out of it. Wash wasn't giving up or showing any mercy. This was either a personal vendetta or mind control. Brandon realized this wasn't his old friend. He broke free of the restraints holding him and fought back, still uneven, but better than before. He kept the fight going, blocking most of his punches and retaliating with his own. A few gunshots coming from the other room caught him off guard. Brandon stopped to make sense of it all, but the moment he stopped he felt a great force tossing him out the window.


	9. No More Heroes

"I heard somethin' shatter! Come on, y'all!" Applejack yelled. They started running toward the throne room until Twilight reminded them, "Wait! What about Margaret?" They looked over at her and she was taking on all of the guards at once, "Go! I'll be fine!" She screamed as she dodged one guard's punch and retaliated with a kick.

They ran into the throne room and what they saw was Paladin Washington jumping out a window. Not jumping as if he was intending to kill himself, but jumping as if he had something to go after. Fluttershy didn't realize this at first and tried to stop him, until she got a peek at what was outside of the window. Brandon. He was lying down, near the cliff where Canterlot ends, face covered in blood, and a few glass shards sticking out of him. She looked at Wash intimidatingly walking toward him, and Marekya's army just watching, it didn't take her but a second to make her realize what was going on.

"NO!" Fluttershy screamed as she flew out the window, the other ponies still figuring out what was going on. By the time she was able to get close enough Washington already had his hand on Brandon's throat, lifting him up, holding him over the cliff. Marekya saw Fluttershy coming and ordered a couple of guards to restrain her. Fluttershy was screaming and crying, trying her damndest to get free, but these creatures had no mercy, no remorse, and extremely strong muscles. She tried begging through her crying, screaming barely audible words as she sobbed, "Please, please let him go! He's all I have! Brandon, just give up! We...we can live on Earth! You told me humans are basically good, right? We can be happy there! We can be together! Y-You promised! How can I look forward to the future without you? You promised me you wouldn't die! Please don't kill him!" She broke into violent sobs. Sobs of pure sadness. Marekya stood there, as cool as ice, not showing any hint of emotion, "Sorry, but he is an offspring of the late emperor who destroyed my land! Only 20% of my population remain! He can't live being the spawn of evil! For the families that died under my command, he WILL die! He will atone for his father's sins!" Fluttershy kept trying to reason with her, "But, he's the one who killed the Prince and Princess involved with that! He killed the emperor, too! He saved your people!" "He is still a murderous demon who must atone!"

Fluttershy was still crying, "Please, don't! I'll do anything!" she started trying to break free from the guard's grasps, "Let me go, damn it!" Washington spoke in a monotone voice, "Orders?" Marekya smiled, "In the name of my my people, throw him."

"NO! NO! Don't do it! Please!"

"I love you, Fluttershy!" Were his last words before Washington looked at Brandon and threw him off. As he watched Brandon fall, he saw him hitting the side of the mountain, ultimately busting him up.

Fluttershy screamed, calling out for his name but getting no reply. The rest of the mane six, accompanied by Margaret, caught up and had to find out what happened. Margaret quickly shot the two guards holding Fluttershy, and would've shot the queen if she didn't run out of ammo. "Let's go!" She instructed as she helped her up. Fluttershy tried to tell her about Brandon, to which Margaret replied, "We've all lost people. What matters is that you remember him, ok? There's nothing we can do for him now." Fluttershy sat planted on the ground. Margaret picked her up and ran off with the rest of the girls.

Marekya and Washington looked at them running. The queen shouted to them,

"You all run, Elements of Harmony! We are the Morrenians, picked by the gods to vanquish all evil, and we will find you. Today marks the day as the **FALL OF EQUESTRIA!"**

**THE END OF BOOK ONE.**

* * *

Mhm. Two book special it seems. That wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger, was it? Book Two should be rollin' up in about a week. I feel like such a jerk for throwing Brandon off a cliff. Lol.


End file.
